Tu, yo y el cafe
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Unas cuantas historia sobre los nacimientos de los niños de "Instituto Gakuen", secuela o prologo de Instituto Gakuen 7º Angelo
1. Sasha

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Rusia miraba a España, miraba como el pais del sol abrazaba a Romano y este solo le insultaba, Ivan se moria de celos, sabia perfectamente porque le pasaba eso, asi que cada vez que veia a Antonio cerca de otra persona le entraba ganas de golpear a esa persona, no lo podia evitar, se habia dado cuenta de que amaba a Antonio pero no se atrevia a confesarle sus sentimientos, si, la gran federacion rusa tenia miedo de perder a uno, por no decir el unico, amigo que tenia, España, Antonio se acercaba a él voluntariamente, le hablaba sin temblar y le sonreia sinceramente, a Rusia le encantaba España, habia ido algunas veces a ese pais, le encantaba sus playas, su gente, su clima, pero lo que mas le gustaba era estar con Antonio, siempre sonreia, Antonio se dio cuenta de que le miraba y le sonrio, como siempre, Ivan se sonrojo un poco, pero suspiro triste, todo el mundo sabia que Antonio sentia debilidad por Romano, esa era una de las razones por la que no se confesaba.

-Rusia ¿me estas escuchando?-pregunto Alfred

Ivan miro al capitalista, la verdad era que no le estaba escuchando, toda la sala le miraba, extrañados por el comportamiento de Rusia

-_Nyet_-dijo Ivan volviendo a sonreir-pero seguro que hablabas sobre un robot para evitar el calentamiento global-

Toda la sala estallo en risas ante el comentario de Ivan, a veces el ruso tenia buenos puntos.

-¿Como lo sabias?-dijo Alfred

-Siempre dice lo mismo-dijo Ivan-y siempre voto en contra-

La reunion siguio su curso normal, al terminar todos empezaron a salir de la sala, Rusia recogio sus cosas y salio de la sala, al pasar delante de una habitacion vio al frances con el español, se paro al comprobar que el Francis le estaba metiendo mano sin que Antonio se diera cuenta, otra de las cosas que le encantaba de España era lo despistado que era a veces, pero eso no venia al caso ahora, se acerco a los latinos con un aura oscura, Francis al sentirla se dio la vuelta con miedo

-Hola Francia-dijo Ivan sonriendo macabramente

-Ru-Rusia-dijo Francia

-Hola Ivan-saludo Antonio como si tal cosa

-¿Que haciais?-dijo Ivan acercandose a Antonio para impedir una invasion francesa

-Francis me estaba diciendo de ir a tomar un cafe-dijo Antonio sonriendole-¿quieres venir?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Ivan

Francia no podia creer lo bien que se llevaban esos dos, Antonio parecia no darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era el ruso, de todas maneras sus planes se habian ido a pique, asi que prefirio salir por pies antes de que al ruso se le cruzaran los cables.

-Lo siento Antonio, pero no va a poder ser, acabo de acordarme de un compromiso urgente-dijo Francia saliendo de la sala

-Que raro es Francis a veces-dijo Antonio sonriendo, giro para mirar a Ivan-Entonces vamos nosotros dos solos-

Entonces el español le cojio de la mano al ruso, y salieron de la habitacion, el ruso se sonrojo mucho, sin embargo el español parecia normal.

Llegaron a una cafeteria de la calle, se sentaron uno en frente del otro, se quedaron en silencio, hasta que vino una camarera.

-¿Que van a pedir?-pregunto esta

-Yo un cafe con leche-dijo Antonio

-Para mi otro-dijo Ivan

La camarera cojio el pedido y se fue dejando la mesa de nuevo en silencio, Antonio solto un largo suspiro y se sonrojo un poco.

-Me alegro de que Francis no viniera al final-dijo Antonio mirando a los ojos a Ivan

-¿Y eso porque?-dijo Ivan inocentemente

-Porque asi estamos los dos solos-dijo Antonio sonrojdo como uno de sus tomates

Rusia estaba igual o peor, no podia ser que Antonio sintiera lo mismo por él, ¿o si?, llegaron los cafes junto con unos dulces de nata, que segun la camarera invitaba la casa, cada empezo a beber el suyo, Rusia le dio un largo sorbo al suyo y despues le dio un mordisco al dulce

-Te has manchando un poco en la mejilla-dijo Antonio

-Gracias-dijo Rusia tomando la servilleta pero antes de que se pudiera limpiar Antonio le dio un beso en la mejilla que tenia manchada, haciendo que el ruso se quedara quieto, sucabeza no hacia mas que pensar en ser uno con Antonio

-Que dulce-dijo Antonio muy cerca de s cara-pero seguro que aqui es mas dulce-

Antonio le beso en los labios, era un beso dulce, Ivan correspondio timido el beso, cuando se separaron, Antonio volvio a sentarse bien en la silla, estaba muy nervioso, el beso habia sido un impulso.

-Rusia esto...-dijo Antonio sin mirar al ruso-tu a mi me gustas mucho, quiero decir, yo te quiero Ivan-

Antonio se quedo mirando el suelo mientras Ivan se quedaba en shock, ¿Antonio acababa de decir que le queria? Si, lo habia dicho, Ivan sintio como su corazon latia a mil por hora, como tardo mucho en contestar Antonio lo tomo por un rechazo y las lagrimas amenazaban en sus ojos por salir.

-Lo siento si no sientes lo mismo-dijo Antonio levantandose para irse-espero que esto no cambie nuestra amistad-

Antes de que saliera por la puerta, Ivan se levanto y le cojio del brazo, haciendo que Antonio se voltease a quedaran de frente el uno del otro, Antonio miraba el suelo, Ivan se acerco mas a él, quedando solo a unos centrimetros de distancia, le cojio por la barbilla obligandole a mirarlo

-Yo tambien te amo mi pequeño sol-dijo Ivan besando a Antonio

Antonio se quedo sorprendido un momento pero despues correspondio el beso convirtiendolo en uno mas apasionado, esa noche la pasaron juntos, y la siguiente y la otra, y ese año, y el otro, asi para siempre.

Unos cuantos años despues, Rusia estaba en el pasillo de un hospital, no se podia estar quieto, sus hermanas Bielorrusia y Ucrania estaban sentadas al igual que su cuñado Portugal, todos estaban esperando el momento en el que saliera la enfermera para decirles que todo habia salido bien.

-Rusia-chan, tranquilo, todo saldra bien-dijo Ucrania

-Si, estate tranquilo Ivan, mi hermano es muy fuerte aunque no lo aparente-dijo Paulo

Por fin salio la enfermera, estaba sonriendo

-Enhorabuena, es un niño precioso-dijo la mujer-el padre puede pasar a verlos-

Rusia entro en la habitacion de su esposo español, Antonio estaba tumbado en la cama, tenia cara de cansancio y mechones de pelo sudados por la cara pero aun asi sonreia mucho, el español no dio cuenta de que Ivan habia entrado por la sensilla razon de que solo tenia ojos para el pequeño niño que tenia en brazos.

-¿Como te encuentras Toño?-dijo Ivan acercandose a la cama

-Cansado pero muy feliz-dijo Antonio mostrandole al pequeño

Ivan se fijo en el bebe, en su hijo, en el hijo de Antonio y suyo, era muy pequeño, tenia el pelo rubio y era blanquito como él, lo cojio en brazos, su corazon murio y revivio mil veces por ver a ese pequeño, ese pequeño milagro que tenia en brazos, el niño abrio sus ojitos un poco dejando ver su color de ojos, Ivan se quedo sin respiracion unos momentos, los ojos de su pequeño eran muy raros, los tenia verdes violaceos, era una mezcla de sus ojos y los de su Toño, el niño los volvio a cerrar y cerro su pequeña manita entorno a un dedo de Rusia, Ivan se sento en la silla de al lado de Antonio

-Es precioso-dijo Ivan intentando contener las lagrimas de alegria

-Es nuestro pequeño-dijo Antonio

-¿Has pensado un nombre?-dijo Rusia

-Si-dijo Antonio sonriendo-se llama Alexander Nicolas Braginski Fernandez-

-Sasha-dijo Rusia sonriendo-el reino rusoespañol-

Ivan y Antonio se besaron dulcemente mientras su hijo dormia tranquilamente en los brazos de su padre.

...


	2. Andrea

**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece

Veneciano se dirigia a casa de Alemania, este le habia invitado a merendar, y Feliciano acepto en seguida, el italiano sabia que Ludwig le queria hablar de algo, pero no sabia el que, él estaba muy feliz porque estaria toda la tarde con su querido Doitsu, hacia ya algunos años que ambos habian empezado a salir formalmente y eso hacia a Italia Veneciano el pais mas feliz del mundo, sobre todo por que Alemania lo queria mucho y lo protegia de muchisimas cosas, ademas hacia unos meses habian descubierto que Ludwig era Sacro Imperio Romano por lo que eso lo hacia todavia mas feliz porque por fin se habian encontrado, tal y como prometio el germano.

Por fin llego a la casa germana, llamo al timbre y le abrio Ludwig que al verlo le sonrio timidamente.

-_Ciao___Lud-dijo Feliciano

-Hola Feliciano-dijo Alemania dejando pasar a su querido dolor de cabeza dentro de la casa

Feliciano entro en la casa germana, paso al salon donde Ludwig tenia la mesa con un mantel por encima y dulces en una cesta.

-¿Que tipo de cafe quieres Feliciano?-pregunto Alemania desde la cocina

-Un cappuccino-dijo Feliciano sentandose a la mesa

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo Ludwig desde la cocina

Despues vino Ludwig con dos tazas de cafe, le puso su cappuccino a Feliciano y despues se sento en la silla de enfrente del italiano

-_Grazie mille_-dijo Feliciano cojiendo un dulce de la cesta

Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas sin importacias, Ludwig vio que su italiano se habia manchado la cara con el dulce, suspiro, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, cojio una servilleta y le limpio la mejilla manchada, Feliciano aprovecho la oportunidad para besarlo suavemente en los labios, Ludwig le correspondio, cuando se sento estaba rojo.

Ludwig tenia un dilema interno muy duro, no sabia si decirle a Veneciano lo que tenia que decirle o decirselo en otra ocasion, sacudio la cabeza, no tenia que ser ahora, estaba todo listo para ello, se metio la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ahi estaba la cajita, miro a Feliciano, quien le iba a decir a él que aquel italiano que encontro metido en una caja de tomates le iba a hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo, de Feliciano le encantaba todo, su inociencia, su sonrisa, sus ojos las raras veces que los tenia abiertos, era ahora o nunca, solto un largo suspiro para quitarse los nervios y miro a Veneciano

-Feli, quiero decirte algo-dijo Alemania

-Ve~, ¿que es Doitsu?-pregunto curioso Feliciano

Alemania se levanta y se pone al lado de Italia Veneciano, esta totalmente rojo, se arrodilla a su lado

-¿Que haces Lud?-pregunto Feliciano

Alemania saca una cajita pequeña de su chaqueta y la abre dejando ver un pequeño anillo de oro blanco

-Feliciano Vargas, nacion de Italia del norte-dijo Ludwig totalmente rojo-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Ve~-dijo Feliciano sorprendido

Cuando se recupero de la impresion, se tiro encima de Alemania, abrazandolo y llenandolo de besos

-Claro que si Alemania-dijo Feliciano llorando de felicidad

Alemania suspiro aliviado, beso con dulzura los labios de su italiano, cuanto lo queria, no lo creia posible.

Meses despues se casaron, Feliciano iba vestido con un traje de novia mientras Ludwig iba con un esmokin, ambos confeccionados por Francia, la boda fue preciosa, todos los paises fueron invitados a la boda, los padrinos de esta fueron Gilbert y Elizabetha, bailaron y rieron muchisimo, y cuando Feliciano tiro el ramo quien lo cojio fue el español, que fue corriendo a enseñarselo a Ivan.

Algunos años despues, se encontraba Ludwig sentado en un banco en mitad del pasillo del hospital, movia nervioso la pierna, con él estaban Germania, Gilbert, Elizabetha, su pequeña sobrina Gizelle de unos 3 años y el recien nacido Akos, que se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, ademas del italiano mayor y el imperio romano, Ludwig estaba de los nervios, queria saber ya como le iba a su italiano pero Romano no estaba mejor que él, parecia ansioso por ver a la belga.

-Tranquilizate West, seguro que estara bien-dijo Prusia

-Si Ludwig, estara bien-dijo Eli

-Tardan mucho, maldicion-dijo Angelo

-Estoy deseando ver a mis bisnietecitos-dijo Roma

Por fin salio una enfermera, tanto Romano como Alemania se acercaron a ella

-Ha sido un niño-dijo la enfermera

-¿De quien?-dijeron a la vez

-El señor Vargas-dijo la enfermera

-Te gane macho patatas-dijo Romano antes de entrar a ver a su mujer

Ludwig no se volvio a sentar, se quedo dando vueltas por el pasillo hasta que la enfermera salio de nuevo

-Ha sido niño-dijo ella-puede pasar a verlos-

Alemania siguio a la enfermera hasta la habitacion de Veneciano, cuando entro vio que Italia estaba tumbado en una cama, lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos

-¿Como estas Feliciano?-dijo Alemania sentandose en la silla de al lado de la cama

-Ve~, estoy muy cansado Lud-dijo Feliciano cojiendole la mano a Ludwig

Entro una enfermera con un bebe en los brazos

-Aqui esta vuestro pequeño milagro-dijo la enfermera

La mujer dejo al bebe en los brazos de Ludwig, el aleman lo miro, tenia el pelo rubio como él con un rizo como Feliciano.

-Es precioso Alemania-dijo Feliciano llorando de felicidad y cojiendo a su hijo

Alemania no podia hablar de la emocion, solo tenia ojos para su pequeño, el niño abrio los ojos y dejo ver el color de sus ojos, eran de color ambar como el italiano

-Ya he elegido el nombre Ludwig-dijo Italia mirando a su hijo

-¿Cual es?-pregunto el germano

-Andrea, Andrea Beilschmidt Vargas-dijo Feliciano

-Pues yo tengo el nombre de pais-dijo Alemania-sera el Imperio Noritaliano-germano-

-Me encanta-dijo Feliciano

El aleman y el italiano unieron sus labios en un beso suave mientras su hijo cerraba los ojos en los brazos de su madre

...

Muchas gracias por leer

este capitulo se lo dedico a **OhMyGod. Happy **por ayudarme a decidirme a seguir con esto


	3. Azad y Darien

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Grecia estaba enfadado, si lo estaba, Heracles se encuentra en una cafeteria esperando a Sadiq, llegaba tarde muy tarde, diez minutos de retraso estaba bien, veinte era molesto pero se aguantaba e incluso tres cuartos de hora, aunque molesto le podia pasar pero una hora y media era pasarse de la raya, tanto le costaba el turco llegar a tiempo cuando quedaba con él, pago la cuenta de su cafe y se fue a su casa, total seguro que Turquia ya no aparecia, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando quedaba con él, o no venia o llegaba muy tarde, entro en su casa, vio que sus gatos estaban la gran mayoria durmiendo, se sento en el sillon y puso la tele, estupido turco, ¿tan poco le importaba? Se preguntaba Grecia, vale que siempre se pelearan pero aun asi, deberia llegar a sus citas, los ojos de Heracles se empeñaron por las lagrimas, odiaba sentirse asi, no queria querer a Sadiq, sobre todo porque el turco no le correspondia, se levanto del sillon y fue a la nevera y saco un refresco, sintio el movil vibrar en su bolsillo, lo saco y miro el nombre que aparecia en la pantalla, Sadiq, lo descolgo.

-Imbecil-dijo y colgo antes de que el turco hablase

Apago el movil, sabiendo que el turco volveria a llamar, se fue con su refreco de nuevo al sillon y estuvo viendo un programa para evitar pensar en el turco, sono el telefono fijo de su casa, lo miro tentado de no cojerlo, pero lo tenia que hacer podia ser su jefe o alguien importante

-Casa Karpusi ¿quien es?-dijo Heracles

-¿Porque me has colgado gato?-dijo Turquia

-Por la misma razon de lo voy a hacer ahora-dijo Grecia colgando el telefono

En el otro lado de la linea, Turquia se quedo mirando el telefono como si tuviera la culpa, se sento en el sillon de su casa y se despeino con la mano, en verdad se merecia que el griego no le quisiera hablar, habia vuelto a llegar tarde y esta vez no habia sido unos minutos pero él no queria llegar tarde a su cita con Heracles, es que cuando iba a salir por los nervios se le ocurrian mil cosas que hacer y cuando se daba cuenta ya habia pasado la hora acordada, Sadiq cojio una foto que habia encima de su mesa, salian Grecia, Egipto y él en la playa, toco la foto por la parte donde salia su gato favorito, hacia ya tiempo que habia descubierto sus sentimientos por el griego pero le costaba un mundo decirselo sobre todo porque siempre estaban peleando por tonterias, a su lado se puso un gato regalo del griego, le toco la cabeza por detras de las orejas, se levanto, iba a ir a ver a Heracles y lo obligaria a escuchar sus disculpas

Heracles estaba preparando un poco de cafe con leche, dado que el ultimo cafe se le habia amargado, alguien llamo a su puerta, dejo el cafe a un lado y abrio la puerta encontrandose al turco delante de él

-Muerete-dijo Heracles cerrando la puerta pero el turco no le dejo hacerlo

-Quiero hablar contigo Heracles-dijo Sadiq

Grecia lo miro, Sadiq nunca lo llamaba por su nombre humano a menos que fuera imporatnte, lo dejo pasar y cerro la puerta tras él, el griego volvio a sentarse en el sofa con su cafe en la mano, el turco no sabia muy bien donde ponerse, vio el cafe del griego.

-¿Tienes mas cafe?-pregunto dirigiendose a la cocina

-En la cafetera-dijo Grecia sin mirarla

Turquia se echo cafe en una taza que tenia dibujada una luna y se fue al lado del griego, se quedaron el silencio

-Sabes, el amor es como el cafe es agradable mientras esta caliente pero si se enfria esta asqueroso-dijo Grecia mirando el cafe

-¿Eso lo dijo uno de tus filosofos?-dijo Turquia extrañado por la frase

-No, me lo dijo España-dijo Grecia bebiendo su cafe

El iberico y el griego se llevaban muy bien, asi que a Turquia no le extrañaba que esos dos hablaran de cualquier cosa, miro su cafe y solto un suspiro

-Heracles siento no haber ido a la cafeteria-dijo Turquia-Queria ir te lo prometo-

-Querias pero no fuiste-dijo Heracles intentando no mirar al turco-te estuve esperando una hora y media sentando en una mesa solo-

-No sabes cuanto lo siento Grecia-dijo Turquia

-No, no lo se-dijo Heracles mirando a Sadiq con los ojos anegados de lagrimas-pero tu tampoco sabe como me siento-

-Heracles-murmuro Turquia poniendo su mano en la mejilla del griego

-Eres un imbecil Sadiq-dijo Heracles-pero mas imbecil soy yo por amarte-

-¿que has dicho?-dijo Turquia soprendido por la ultima parte del comentario del griego

-Que te amo pedazo de idiota-dijo Grecia poniendose de pie

Turquia sonrio mirando a Grecia, se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios, sabian a cafe pero tambien estaban salados por las lagrimas derramadas, se separaron

-Yo tambien te amo mi gatito-dijo Turquia haciendo que Grecia se sonrojara

Turquia aprovecho esto y cojio a Heracles en brazos y se dirigio al piso de arriba

-¿Que haces turco?-dijo Grecia en los brazos del turco intentando no caerse

-Vamos a hacer el amor turco-dijo Turquia riendo

-Eres un bruto-dijo Grecia

-¿Eso es una aceptacion?-dijo Turquia seductoramente

-Gilipollas-dijo Grecia

Pasaron los años y Turquia se encontraba en el pasillo del hospital apoyado en la pared mirando la dichosa puerta que lo separaba de su gato griego, sentados en el banco estaba Antigua Grecia, Macedonia y Republica Turca del Norte de Chipre, mirandolos

-Hasta para dar a luz es lento mi hermano-dijo Macedonia

-Cada cosa requiere su tiempo hija-dijo Antigua Grecia

Turquia no las escuchaba, estaba solo mirando la puerta, se tenia que aguantar las ganas de tirarla abajo, suspiro, por fin salio una enfermera por la puerta

-Felicidades han sido dos niños-dijo la enfermera mirando al hombre

-¿Como que han sido?-dijo Turquia

-Ha tenido gemelos señor Adnan-dijo la enfermera-puede ir a verlos si quieres-

El turco paso a la habitacion donde su esposo griego dormia, se le veia cansado, lo mejor seria dejarlo dormir, la enfermera entro en la habitacion con dos cunitas blancas, las dejo al lado del turco y se fue.

Turquia miro a sus dos pequeños gatitos, uno, que por la cinta que llevaba en la mano era el mayor, tenia los ojos abiertos, los tenia verdes igual que él y Grecia, tenia el pelo castaño claro con un rizo doble en el centro de la cabeza como Grecia mientras el otro estaba dormido pero era exactamente igual que el otro a excepcion del rizo doble que este lo tenia igual que él, sonrio cojiendo a los pequeños en brazos

-Grecia, como estas dormido yo le pondre los nombres a nuestros hijos-dijo Turquia

Miro a los dos niños, puso su mirada en el niño que estaba despierto

-Tu seras Azad-dijo Turquia poniendole un nombre turco, ahora miro al pequeño que estaba dormido-y tu Darien-

-Me gustan-dijo Grecia despierto

-¿te desperte?-dijo Turquia pasandole a Azad a su esposo

-No-dijo Grecia con su hijo mayor en la mano-entonces, los dos son la Republica Turcogriega-

-Exacto-dijo Turquia acercandose al griego y sellando sus labios con los suyos mientras los dos niños estaban en sus brazos

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**AliceIggyKirkland:** si es el milagro del cafe XD, intento que todo tenga que ver con él :D

**Misaki-chu: ** ya ves a seguido los gemelos XD, no te deprimas aunque Romano este con Belgica tu sigues teniendo a Ninia, que por cierto ¿cuando me lo vas a devolver?

**OhMyGod. Happy: **no ha sido nada, ademas tu me ayudaste a decidirme a seguir con esto :D, si Alemania es tan timido pero asi pega con Andrea XD

Merece review?


	4. Charlotte

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Canada estaba acostumbrado a ser invisible para todo el mundo, que no lo escucharan en las reuniones, que le golpearan por confundirlo con su hermano, que Rusia se sentara encima de él, y muchas mas cosas, le dolia que los demas no le tuvieran en cuenta pero era su pan de cada dia y se habia acostumbrado a ser ignorado por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo excepto por él, Matthew deseaba con toda su alma que le viese, que le sonriense, que le sonriese aunque fuese solo una vez le gustaria que Francia le echase cuenta, pero el europeo siempre andaba invadiendo regiones vitales de todos los paises, a él ni se acercaba, suspiro triste y abrazo a Kumajiro, miro a donde estaba el frances, el europeo estaba riendo con Prusia y España, siendo vigilado de cerca por Rusia, Canada se levanto de la silla y salio de la sala, total nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que se habia ido, caminaba por las calles pensando en su maldita invisibilidad, miro la hora, eran las cinco de la tarde, cerca de ahi habia una cafeteria, entro en ella y se sento en una mesa cerca de la ventana dejando a Kumajiro en un lado.

Francis habia salido de esa larga reunion de naciones, estaba un poco frustado debido a que el ruso habia impedido, de nuevo, una invasion suya al español, suspiro, desde que esos dos habian empezado a salir juntos no habia podido meter mano a su vecino iberico, se fija que a un lado de la calle hay una pequeña cafeteria, desde la ventana se ve a Alfred, el frances se acerco a la cafeteria extrañado, juraria haber visto al americano irse con Japon a jugar a los videojuegos, cuando se acerco se dio cuenta de que no era el estadounidense sino su pequeño Canada, su corazon empezo a latir con fuerza, ultimamente tenia esa sensacion cuando estaba cerca de Matthew, era una sensacion parecida a la que habia sentido por Jeanne hace ya tanto tiempo pero con el cadiense era mas fuerte, como buen pais del amor que era supo que estaba enamorado del canadiense, en una de las conversaciones con Antonio y Gilbert, estos le habian dicho que se le declarase pero el frances se preguntaba si el pequeño Canada, tan inocente y puro sentia lo mismo hacia su persona, suspiro algo triste, quiza el americano solo le viera como un padre, levanto su puño a la altura de la cara, estaba decidido, se lo iba a decir y que el americano decidiese, entro en la cafeteria y se sento en la misma mesa que Matthew

-Francis-dijo sorprendido el menor-¿que haces aqui?-

-Hola Matty, iba pasenado por la calle y te he visto en esta cafeteria solito-dijo Francis sonriendole-¿porque te has ido de la reunion?-

-¿Lo has notado?-dijo Matthew con su habitual tono de voz

-_Oui_, vi como salias de la sala-dijo el frances cojiendo la carta con el listado de cafes-¿que has pedido _mon petit_?-

-Nada, no me han escuchado-dijo Canada mirando al suelo un poco sonrojado

-Pues eso lo vamos a arreglar-dijo Francia, levanta la mano y una camarera les viene a atender-por favor dos cafes y dos bollos de crema _mademoiselle-_

La camarera anota el pedido y se va, Francia mira a Canada, el cual esta sonrojado, lo que aumenten las ganas de besarlo que ya tiene, la camarera trae el pedido, ambos empiezan a comer en silencio, Francis estaba de los nervios, ¿porque tenian que estar tan en silencio?, cojio su bollo y lo mordio haciendo que la crema saliera y le manchara la mejilla

-Te has manchado-dijo Matthew cojiendo un pañuelo y limpiandole la mejilla.

Francia aprovecho la cercania para depositar un tierno beso en los labios canadienses, haciendo que este se retire totalmente rojo

-No pude evitarlo Matty, eres tan lindo-dijo Francis que habia decidido ser directo

-¿lindo?-susurro Canada

-_Oui_-dijo Francia acercandose al canadiense dejando sus caras a unos centimetros-eres como un angel-

-Fra-Francis-dijo Canada con lagrimas en los ojos, pensando que el frances solo lo decia por decir-para por favor-

-¿Porque _mon petit_?-dijo el frances- es la verdad-

-¿De verdad?-dijo Matthew mirando a los ojos azules del que fue su padre

-Claro, eres como un angel Matty-dijo Francia acariciendo la mejilla del menor, se acerco para poder susurrarle algo al oido-_Je t´aime_-

El frances le otro beso en los labios, tan tierno como el anterior, a este el canadiense respondio

-_Je t´aime_ Francis-susurro Canada mirando a Francia todo rojo

-Entonces, deberiamos ir a mi casa-dijo Francia cojiendo de la mano al americano

-¿Porque?-dijo Canada

-Para poder darte _l´amour_-dijo Francis dejando dinero en la mesa y saliendo de alli

-¿Que?-dijo Canada totalmente rojo parecia un fosforo-¿y kumataro?-

-Que venga si quiere pero tendra que quedarse en el salon-dijo Francia

-De acuerdo-dijo Canada apretando la mano del europeo

Habian pasado muchos años, Francia se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro en el pasillo de un hospital, sentados en el banco estaban Arthur, embarazado de dos meses y el hiperactivo de su cuñado, Alfred, Francis los miro y suspiro, ojala estuviera Antonio con él pero estaba a punto de dar a luz y el ruso no lo dejaba ir a ningun lado, volvio a mirar el reloj, cuanto tiempo llevaba el canadiense en esa sala, volvio a caminar nervioso

-Calmate _wine bastard_, seguro que Matthew esta bien-dijo Arthur mientras leia una revista

-Si, estoy deseando conocer a mi sobrino, le enseñare a ser heroico como yo aunque no lo sera tanto como mi hijo-dijo Alfred

-Quiza Matthew tenga una niña-dijo Arthur-y quizas tu hijo tambien sea niña-

-Entonces sera una heroina-dijo Alfred riendo alto

Francia suspiro, por que le tenia que tocar de cuñado al pais mas hiperactivo que habia, por fin salio una enfermera miro a todos los presentes, ultimamamente estaban teniendo muchos casos de hombres embarazados, cosa que parecia increible sino asistias al parto, leyo el nombre

-¿El señor Bonnefoy?-pregunto la mujer

-_Moi_-dijo Francis acercandose a la enfermera

-Ha tenido una niña, por favor pase a la habitacion-dijo la enfermera

Francis paso y vio a su adorable Canada tumbado en una cama, no llevaba sus gafas puestas, lo que dejaba ver sus ojos violetas, tenia cara de cansancio pero una sonrisa decoraba su cara, entre sus brazos tenia un pequeño bebe envuelto con una mantita rosa, el europeo se acerco hasta la cama, beso la frente de su esposo.

-¿Como te encuentras?-pregunto Francis

-Mejor que nunca-dijo Canada dandole la niña a su esposo

Francis cojio a su pequeña, era rubia y le sobresalia un rizo como el de Canada, tenia los ojos abiertos dejando ver sus orbes azules como los suyos, Francia murio de ternura en ese momento, supo que esa niña seria su ojito derecho siempre, ademas seria toda una mujer y los chicos se volverian locos por ella, y cuando eso ocurriese ya estaria su padre para mandarlos a volar a todos.

-Si no te molesta ya he elegido un nombre-dijo Matthew

-¿Cual es _mon amour?_-dijo Francis sentandose en el borde de la cama con la niña

-Charlotte-dijo Matthew-Charlotte Bonnefoy Williams-

-Me encanta-dijo Francia, miro a su hija-seras la Republica Francocanadiense_, mon ange_-

Francis miro a su cansado esposo y le deposito un beso largo en los labios mientras Charlotte se dormia tranquilamente en sus brazos

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**OhMyGod. Happy: ** la verdad es que hay muy poco de esta pareja y son muy lindos~, a mi Turquia me encanta :D.

**Ariadonechan:** para mejorar las relaciones ruso-estadounidenses y britano-españolas se necesitaria todo el cafe del mundo y una alineacion de los planetas como minimo XD, si estos dos son muy lindos~, creo que escondere a Sasha y Andrea* los esconde donde no puede hallarlos* , lo de angelo se me colo, lo dice Romano pero como acababa de escribir la otra historia se colo XD

**Misaki-chu: **si Heracles es muy lento para todo XD, bueno Romano con Bel tambien pega, nunca lo he visto con Fem!Prussia :S, pero aqui tambien tiene su camita, turnemonos a Ninia, cada una, una semana (parecemos divorciados discutiendo la custodia de los niños) XD

**AliceIggyKirkland:** si esos dos se aman mucho, aunque Sadiq llegue tarde a las citas :D, bueno ahi tienes a Charlotte espero que te haya gustado.

PD: Cual os gustaria que fuera el siguiente?

PD2: para quien no lo sepa he subido el capitulo de la subasta en la historia en el gakuen, pone el mismo numero de capitulos que la vez anterior porque he tenido que eliminar el capitulo de los nombres de los chicos dado que segun me han dicho esta prohibido :S, pues eso, dicho queda.

Merece review?


	5. Akos

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Hungria miraba a Prusia hablar con sus malos amigos, preguntandose porque no podia dejar de mirar al prusiano, porque no era capaz de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, que tenia el germano que no la dejaba en paz, cerro los ojos y solto un largo suspiro, los vuelve a abrir cuando escucha la ruidosa risa de Gilbert, lo volvio a mirar, ¿que le veia? El prusiano era egocentrico, idiota, insoportable, ruidoso, molesto y muchas cosas mas pero tambien era atento, se preocupaba por los demas, es detallista cuando se lo propone, sacude la cabeza, ¿que le estaba pasando? Normalmente solo pensaba que Prusia era molesto y ya esta, pero ultimamente no hacia mas que observar al que fue su compañero de juegos de niños.

-Hungria-san, ¿me esta escuchando?-pregunto el japones mirando a la hungara

-Lo siento Kiku, ¿que decias?-dijo Elizabetha mirando al japones

-No importa, no es importante-dijo Kiku-ultimamente anda muy distraida Hungria-san-

-La verdad es que si, Kiku-dijo Hungria suspirando y volviendo a mirar al trio de malos amigos

Kiku dirigio su mirada a donde miraba la hungara, vio a Prusia, España y Francia riendo muy alto, sonrio un poco, ya sabia porque su amiga estaba tan distraida, la distraccion era albina y con los ojos rojos, el trio de malos amigos empezo a molestar a Austria, el asiatico sintio un aura maligna a su lado, se giro para ver a Hungria, esta se encontraba con una sonrisa que daba miedo y con su sarten en la mano, el japones se separo un poco por precaucion, la hungara se levanto y se dirigio donde estaban el Bad Friend Trio, Ivan viendo el peligro que corria su sol, lo alejo de alli antes de que la hungara llegara, pero Francis y Gilbert no tuvieron tanta suerte y recibieron un sartenazo en toda la cabeza

-Eres una bruta-dijo Gilbert-¿Como te atreves a darle al gran Ore-sama?-

-Estabas molestando al señor Austria-dijo Hungria mirando a Prusia

-¿Y que te importa lo que yo haga?-pregunto molesto Prusia-Soy tan increible que deberia sentirse honrado con que lo molestara, kesesese-

-No lo molestes mas-dijo Hungria apuntandolo con su sarten

-Tu no puedes mandar al gran Ore-sama-dijo Prusia

Hungria lo volvio a golpear con su sarten

-Eres una marimacha-dijo Prusia molesto-no me extraña que nadie te quiera, vas a terminar sola marimacho-

Prusia cerro los ojos esperando otro sartenazo, tardaba demasiado, abrio los ojos esperando encontrarse a Elizabetha a punto de golpearle con la sarten pero lo que encontro le rompio el corazon, delante suya estaba Hungria llorando y mirandolo dolida

-Eres un idiota Gilbert-dijo Elizabetha dandose la vuelta y saliendo de la sala

Todos se quedaron en silencio por la escena que habia pasado, empezaron a murmurar, Prusia no sabia muy bien lo que habia pasado

-Eres un poco corto-dijo Austria mirandolo

-¿Que dices señorito?-dijo Prusia

-Te has pasado con Elizabetha-dijo Vash

-Callate tacaño y deja hablar al señorito-dijo Prusia mirando a Austria

-Hungria esta enamorada de ti, Obaka-san-dijo Austria dando un sorbo a su te

-¿Como va estar la marimacha enamorada de mi?-dijo Prusia sonrojado

-Yo tampoco me lo explico obaka-san-dijo Austria, le miro serio-Estas rojo Prusia-

-No estoy rojo, lo que pasa es que el rojo quiso formar parte de mi genial cara-dijo Prusia, empezo a reir nervioso, sintio la mano de alguien en su hombro y vio a Francia sonriendole

-¿A que esperas para ir tras ella _Prusse_?-pregunto el frances

-Venga Gilbert, lanzate-dijo España desde los brazos de Ivan

Gilbert asintio y salio corriendo de la sala, busco a Hungria por las salas cercanas, pero no habia nada, quizas se habia pasado diciendole eso, cuando sabia que era mentira, sabia que Hungria no iba a terminar sola porque él estaria con ella siempre, aunque nunca le dijera lo que realmente sentia, al fin la encontro sentada en uno de los bancos del jardin del edificio bebiendo lo que parecia ser un cafe, salio y se puso delante de ella, vio que ya no estaba llorando y eso le alegro.

-¿Me puedo sentar?-dijo Prusia

-Es un pais libre-dijo Hungria dejando hueco a Prusia

Prusia se sento y ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, a Gilbert esto le empezaba a incomodar, habia esperado que la hungara le echara la bronca o algo por el estilo pero no habia dicho nada desde que se sento a su lado, Gilbird le pio en la cabeza para que dijera algo.

-Hungria, siento haberte dicho eso, en verdad no lo pienso-dijo Prusia mirando al suelo-asi que sientete honrada del que el increible yo te pido perdon, kesesesese-

Hungria no pudo mas que reir, cuando le habia pedido perdon lo habia mirado extrañada de que Prusia no adjuntara ninguna de sus frases, pero ahi estaba una de las frases del gran Ore-sama.

-Oye, Elizabetha-dijo Prusia mirandola a los ojos totalmente rojo-me ha dicho el señorito que tu estas enamorada de mi, lo que es normal, soy tan increible que todo el mundo me desea y me adora, pero quiero saber si en tu caso es verdad-

-Pues...pues-dijo Hunegria totalmente roja mirando a uno de los arboles del jardin, pensando que Austria se podia haber callado la boca, suspiro, si estaba enamorada del egocentrico de Prusia, ¿para que negarlo?-si, Gilbert, estoy enamorada de ti, ya puedes reirte

Pero lo que Prusia dijo a continuacion no lo esperaba por nada del mundo

-_Ich liebe dich_-dijo Prusia besandole la mejilla

Hungria se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso, se toco la mejilla que Gilbert habia besado, despues se lanzo a los brazos, lanzando su vaso de cafe muy lejos del prusiano y lo beso en los labios, haciendo que sus labios sabor a cafe se mezclaran con los del prusiano

**-**_Szeretlek_-dijo Hungria

Se siguieron besando, hasta que Hungria noto como una mano se metia por debajo de su falda, golpeo a Prusia con la sarten y se fue de alli riendose por las maldiciones que el germano lanzaba, si pensaba que iba a ser una mujer tan facil, que se dejaba meter mano el primer dia, estaba muy equivocado, sonrio, lo mejor era ir a buscar otro cafe.

En el pasillo de un hospital se encontraban sentados en un banco, Alemania, Italia Veneciano embarazado de siete meses y Germania, sentada en las rodillas de su abuelo estaba la pequeña Gizelle, una niña de pelo blanco y ojos verdes, de unos tres años, mientras Prusia no hacia mas que dar vueltas nervioso, era el parto de su segundo hijo, ¿no se suponia que debia de estar mas tranquilo? Pues estaba igual o mas nervioso que cuando nacio Gizelle.

-_Bruder_, deja de dar vueltas que me estas mareando-dijo Alemania serio

-Ve~ ¿como le ira a Hungria-nee-chan?-pregunto Italia

-Mi mama es muy fuerte, seguro que esta bien-dijo Gizelle sonriendo al italiano

-Tardan mucho, ¿como se atreven a hacer esperar al mi increible persona?-dijo Prusia volviendo a dar vueltas

-Gilbert, para-dijo Germania, quien tambien se estaba poniendo nervioso por la actitud del albino

Despues de un rato, salio una enfermera con una carpeta en la mano y se puso enfrente de los cuatro hombres y de la niña.

-¿Quien de ustedes es el señor Beilschmidt?-pregunto la enfermera

-Yo-dijeron Alemania, Prusia y Germania

- Beilschmidt Gilbert-añadio la enfermera

-Su hijo ya ha nacido, puede pasar a ver a su esposa, pase primero solo y luego que pasen las visitas-dijo la enfermera señalandole la habitacion de la hungara

Prusia entro en la habitacion, en la cama tumbda estaba su querida marimacha, fue a su lado y le dio un beso en los labios, no hubo tiempo de decir nada porque la enfermera entro con un bebe en los brazos y lo deposito en los brazos de Gilbert, este se sento en la cama para que Hungria y él vieran al niño, Prusia miro a su hijo, tenia el pelo castaño pero sus ojos eran rojos, como los de él.

-Se parece a ti Gil-dijo Hungria llorando de felicidad

-Pero tiene tu pelo-dijo Gilbert sin despegar los ojos de su hijo.

-Tengo un nombre Prusia-dijo Hungria

-Espero que sea awesome-dijo Prusia

-Tranquilo, el nombre es Akos-dijo Hungria-significa halcon-

-Me gusta, es tan awesome como lo sera mi hijo, kesesesese-dijo Gilbert-Akos Beilschmidt Hédeváry-

El niño cerro los ojos cuando sus padres sellaban sus labios con un dulce beso en los labios

…...

Muchas gracias por leer

**OhMyGod. Happy: **a mi tambien me fastidia que no vean a Canada porque es tan lindo ^w^, menos mal que Ivan protege a Toño de una invasion francesa XD

**Lay. Kirkland: **ya ves el cafe hace milagros en todas las historias :D

**GoreHetare: **no Francis nunca pierde el tiempo si de _l´amour_ se trata XD, yo me imagino a Francia amando a Canada de forma dulce, no como lo hace con los demas :D

**Misaki-chu: **si Francis no tarda en dar l´amour XD, entonces el 21 empezamos la custodia ¿quien se lo queda primero? :D, quiza lo meta como profesor sustituto o algo no se, pero dejar de mirarme con esa carita que me da pena :S.

**AliceIggyKirkland:** no ha sido nada :D, Vash y Eli tienen tendencias homicidas con sus parejas XD

**Sakura Kagamine:** me alegra de que te guste :D, entonces en el proximo capitulo del Gakuen me cuentas tu cita :D, aunque a lo mejor tardo un poco en subirlo porque estoy de examenes D:

**Elizabehta Beilschmidt:** me alegro de que te guste estahistoria, la pareja de TurquiaxGrecia a mi me encanta por eso lo he metido, ademas no podia hacer un GreciaxJapon dado que no hay ningun niño del Gakuen hijo de estos :D, lo del cafe se me ocurrio un dia, viendo una peli americana pense "casi todo lo romantico ocurre en una cafeteria o tomando un cafe" y me imagine a Rusia y España tomando un cafe y declarandose y dije a escribir se ha dicho XD

La misma pregunta: ¿que niño del Gakuen quereis en el siguiente capitulo?

Merece review?


	6. Albert

**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece

Estados Unidos estaba sentado en una silla de la mesa de reuniones, habian decidido tomar un descanso por lo que todos los paises estaban hablando entre ellos, mientras bebia su coca-cola, no pudo evitar a cierto ingles cejon, este hablaba tranquilamente con Holanda, el ingles se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, le miro durante unos segundos antes de voltarle la cara, Alfred hizo lo mismo, se puso a mirar por la sala, estaba llena de parejas, Francia con Canada, Turquia con Grecia, bajo trsite la cabeza, no era justo, él era el heroe, tendria que estar con su damisela cejona, si hasta el comunista, que era el gran villano para el estadounidense, estaba con España, dejo su refresco y salio al pasillo, no soportaba el ambiente de pareja que habia en la sala, camino por los pasillos, pensando en su pelea con Arthur, en verdad, en principio hania sido una tonteria, se metio con sus scones, pero termino siendo una pelea seria recordando cosas del pasado, llego a una maquina expendedora, miro si habia algo que le gustara y vio una lata de un cafe nuevo que habia salido, metio el dinero y tecleo el numero y la lata cayo, fue a cojerlo y se encontro, ademas de su lata, una de te, cojio ambas y se sento en un banco del pasillo, miro ambas latas, los liquidos que contenian eran tan distintos, eran como Arhur y él, suspiro, no debio meterse con su comida, al y al cabo la hizo especialmente para él, pero el americano no pudo evitarlo, le gustaba molestar al britanico, era su hobby, le gustaba ver a Arthur molesto, se veia muy lindo asi, pero le gustaba mas cuando le sonreia, sacudio la cabeza y abrio la lata de cafe, estaba bueno, cerro los ojos.

-La reunion esta a punto de empezar-le dijo alguien que conocia muy bien

Alfred abrio los ojos para ver a su europeo favorito, este estaba de pie, observandolo con el ceño fruncido

-Si te vas a quedar ahi es tu problema pero yo me voy a la reunion-dijo el ingles empezando a caminar

El americano se levanto y lo cojio de la muñeca, impidiendo su avance

-¿Que haces _idiot?_-pregunto Arthur dandose la vuelta y mirando los ojos azules de su americano.

-Arhur, siento lo que te dije-dijo Alfred acercandose al ingles-no debi molestarte con esas cosas.

-Al-Alfred-murmuro el ingles

-No pienso todo eso que te dije Inglaterra, de verdad, solo es que me enfande cuando me dijiste que estaba gordo, pero es que yo no lo estoy, estoy fuerte, como un heroe, el que esta gordo es el ruso comunista...

-Te desvias del tema Alfred-dijo Arthur sonriendo un poco

-Es verdad-dijo rascandose la mejilla-en conclusion, no estoy gordo y siento haberte dicho esas cosas, no piensos que seas como una vieja amargada ni nada.

-¿Y lo de cejon?-murmuro el ingles

-Eso si lo pienso Iggy-dijo el americano sonriendo-pero tus cejas me parecen sexi.

Se acerco mas al ingles, haciendo que este se sonrojara

-¿Que haces? No he dicho que te perdonara-murmuro el anglosajon

-Pero yo se que si Iggy-dijo Alfred-soy tu niño y no puedes estar enfadado conmigo

-_Stupid_-susurra el ingles

-Iggy-murmura Alfred acercandose a su oido y susurrando-_ I love you_.

-_I love you too_-susurra Arthur abrazandole

-¿Nos vamos a mi casa Iggy?-dijo Alfred seductoramente

-¿Y la reunion?-pregunto Iggy

-¿Has visto la cantidad de parejas que ahi? Todos querran irse a sus casas con sus parejas, no pasara nada si no vamos a la reunion-dijo Alfred cojiendo de la mano al ingles y caminando hacia la salida

Mucho años despues, Inglaterra se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa francesa, en esa sala solo estaban Matthew, que llevaba muchos años viviendo en esa casa, y Antonio, habia ido a visitar a su amigo frances, Inglaterra bebio un trago de su te, no le agradaba que el español estuviera ahi pero Francis lo habia invitado, suspiro y miro al suelo, alli sentados jugando habia un niño y una niña, ambos rubios. Era Alexander y Charlotte, que ahora tenian ocho meses, Arthur se toco su barriga, dentro de poco el tambien tendria a su bebe

-Sasha, no te metas eso en la boca-dijo España cojiendo a su hijo en brazos, el cual se habia metido un pequeño cubo en la boca

-¿bo be?-pregunto el niño curioso, cuando su madre se lo saco

-Porque es malo pequeño-murmuro Antonio sentandose con su hijo en brazos

Charlotte hizo ruido para que su mama le prestara atencion, Canada la cojio en brazos y la niña se calmo, Iggy los miro a ambos soprendido

-¿Como los podeis comprender?-pregunto Inglaterra

-Cuando tengas al tuyo, sabras lo que quiere y lo que te dice-dijo Canada mientras le ponia bien el lacito a Charlotte

-¿Cuando sales de cuentas Inglaterra?-pregunto Antonio

-Dentro de dos se...

Inglaterra no pudo terminar la frase porque un dolor le atraveso sus partes bajas

-Daddy, ¿que te pasa?-pregunto preocupado Canada

-No lo se-susurro Arthur, el dolor estaba aumentando

-Creo que ha roto aguas Matt-dijo Antonio levantado con Sasha en los brazos-Ire a avisar a Alfred, Francis e Ivan.

-Si, ve yo me quedo con él-dijo Matt

En otra sala se encontraban Rusia, Estados Unidos y Francia, estos ultimos hablando de sus hijos

-Mi pequeña Charlotte es tan linda, le queda bien todo, es una lindura-dijo Francia

-Mi Sasha ya gatea por toda la casa y como le estan saliendo los dientes mordisquea todos sus juguetes-dijo Rusia sonriendo

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sean vuestros hijos?-pregunto Alfred cansado del tema

-Como se nota que no tienes hijos, _mon ami_-dijo Francis mirandole-cuando tengas al tuyo no querras hablar de otra cosa

-Da, tu hijo sera el centro de tu vida capitalista-dijo Ivan

-No sera para tanto-murmuro Alfred

De repente España entro en la habitacion con su hijo en brazos, parecia apurado

-¿Que pasa _Spain_?-pregunto Alfred

-Arthur ha roto aguas-exclamo España

-babuas-dijo el niño sonriendo repitiendo la ultima palabra que dijo su madre

Alfred se puso de todos los colores, los demas estaban atentos a su reaccion hasta que se oyo un grito del ingles

-¡Alfred! Estupido emancipado, ¿donde estas maldicion?-grito Arhut desde la otra habitacion

Todos salieron corriendo de la casa.

En un pasillo del hospital, se encontraba los siete, los cinco adultos y los dos niños, Alfred no podia estarse quieto, no hacia mas que ir de arriba a abajo

-Estate quieto _mon ami_-dijo Francia sentado con Charlotte

-No puedo ¿como estuvisteis vosotros en los nacimientos de vuestros hijos?-pregunto Alfred

-No los vi, pero seguro que estaban como tu-dijo Antonio

-Bobo-dijo Sasha sentando encima de su padre

-¿Quieres un globo Sasha?-pregunto confuso Ivan

El niño nego con la cabeza y señalo a Alfred

-Bobo-dijo el niño sonriendo

Charlotte rio con el comentario del niño y ambos rieron

-Creo que se estan riendo de mi-dijo Alfred

-Que va Al, si son niños, no saben lo que dicen-dijo Matthew aunque pensando que su hija habia salido a su padre

Alfred miro a los dos niños, el hijo del comunista sonreia de la misma manera que Ivan y Charlotte lo hacia como Francia, suspiro, ¿que le esperaba a su hijo si crecia con estos dos?

Por fin salio una enfermara, miro a todos los hombres que habia en la sala, todavia no sabia como los hombres se podian quedar embarazados, pero bueno, ese no era su trabajo, miro la ficha que traia

-¿El señor Jones?-pregunto la enfermera

-Soy yo-dijo Alfred acercandose a la enfermera

-Puede pasar a ver a su esposo y su hijo-dijo ella

Alfred paso a la habitacion, dejando a los demas alli, cuando entro vio a Arthur con un pequeño bebe envuelto en una manta, el ingles lo vio y le hizo señas para que se acercase, Alfred se acerco y Arhur le paso al pequeño. En cuanto tuvo a ese pequeño en sus brazos, comprendio lo que hace unas horas le habian dicho el ruso y el frances, ese pequeño iba a ser el centro de su vida, era pequeño, tenia el pelo rubio con un mechon hacia arriba como él, tenia unas cejas enormes como Arhur, tenia los ojos abiertos dejando ver sus ojos verdes, Alfred nunca penso que podia querer tanto a una cosita que acababa de nacer, se sento al lado de Arhur

-Iggy, se parece a ti-dijo Alfred emocionado

-Si, pero tiene tu rizo-dijo Arhur cojiendo a su hijo

Lo miro y supo que tenia sueño, lo mecio suavemente. Sonrio, Canada y España tenian razon, el pniño se quedo dormido

-Arhur he pensando un nombre-dijo Alfred sin despegar los ojos de su hijo

-No se va a llamar Clark Kent, ni Bruce Wayne ni nada parecido-murmuro Arhur mirandolo

-¡Son buenos nombres!-exclamo Alfred-pero no es ninguno de esos.

-Enonces ¿cual?-pregunto Arhur

-Albert-dijo Alfred-Albert Jones Kirkland

-Me gusta-dijo Arhur sonriendo-Sera el Imperio Unido de Gran Bretaña, Irlanda del Norte y Norteamerica.

-Que nombre mas largo tiene nuestro hijo, Iggy-dijo Alfred sonriendo

Arthur sonrio, se acerco al americano y lo beso en los labios mientras su hijo dormia en sus brazos tranquilamente.

...

muchas gracias por leer

**AliceIggyKirkland:** Gilbert solo puede ser dulce con Eli, eso se vio :D, la verdad es que no sabia muy bien como hacer a Gilbert, asi que me alegro de que quedara bien :D

**OhMyGod. Happy: **Akos siempre ha sido awesome, es como su padre XD

**Misaki-chu: **Ya me toca tener a Ninia, wiiiiii, XD, lo intentare meter, a ver como cuadra en la historia del Gakuen :D, Akos es awesome, lo tiene que ser siendo hijo del gran Ore-ma XD, a Germania le ha tocado la loteria con sus nietos XD

**Desavilite:**si Gilbert es muy lindo y awesome~, Francis es lindo cuando esta con Canada :D, no puede secuestrarlos, los he escondido y nunca los encontraras (risas malvadas) XD, este cafe es milagroso, une a todo el mundo, pero la marca es secreta XD, si menos mal que Ivan esta en todo sino Toño acabaria muy mal :D

**Sakura Kagamine (Kali-chan): **Hombre, Gil quiere mucho a Eli, aunque esta lo golpee con la sarten :D ¿Tienes hijos con Rusia y Mongolia?¿Mi Sasha tiene un hermanastro? Si son hijos de esos dos, es normal que se lleven a matar Kali-chan,son enemigos naturales XD

**00yumihaizara:** me alegro de que te guste el fics ^w^, los nombres los busque un monton, varias tardes buscandolos :D, la pareja PrusiaxHungria es muy linda~, aunque tambien esta bien la PrusiaxAustria :D

¿Cual quereis que siga?

Merece review?


	7. Angelo

**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece

Romano se encontraba haciendo una visita a España, aprovechando que el ibérico estaba en su casa. Últimamente no conseguía cogerlo allí, siempre estaba con el ruso en su casa o saliendo por algún lado. No es que al italiano le molestara, ya había aceptado el amor del que fue su tutor por el ruso hace mucho tiempo.

Él estaba en la casa del español por una sencilla razón. Belgica iria esa tarde también a esa casa para preparar churros. Como cuando ambos eran propiedad del español.

Deseaba ver a la belga, tenia una cara tan linda, una figura tan bonita, una carácter tan bueno…no es que a él le gustara ¡Claro que no! Solo pensaba que era una compañía agradable, bonita…

-Hey, Lovi ¿quieres preparar la masa?-le preguntó el español sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¡Claro, bastardo!-le respondió levantándose de la silla y empezando a prepararla.

-Es raro que Bel llegue tarde-comentó el ibérico mirando el reloj de la cocina

Lovino solo maldijo en italiano, quería que la rubia llegara pronto y pudieran comer churros los dos juntos…y-y Antonio claro, que era su casa. Siguio preparando los churros en silencio poniéndose mas nervioso solo con sus pensamientos.

Cuando ya el ibérico estaba poniendo en la sarten los churros llamaron a la puerta.

-¿puedes abrir Lovi? Es que estoy ocupado con esto

-Esta bien, bastardo

El italiano se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Se quedo mirando a la mujer que había detrás de esta. Bélgica estaba tan guapa con ese vestido y su sincera no hacia mas que hacerla mas guapa de lo que ya era.

-Buenos Lovino-dijo la chica sonriéndole

-B-Buenos días Bel…

Lovino se sintió como el dia que le había pedido un beso en español cuando la vio por primera vez

-¿puedo pasar? He traido café, me han dicho que esta muy bueno

-Cla-Claro-murmuro echándose a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica

Belgica paso a la cocina donde el alegre español la saludo con la mano.

-Antonio, eso huele muy bien~

-Si, los hemos hecho entre Romano y yo ¿verdad Lovi?

El italiano solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ni que estuviera enamorado de…oh.

Miro a la belga dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, había sentido algo asi por Antonio ya hacia mucho tiempo, pero de una manera mas suave.

Se sentaron a comer en la mesa del jardín los churros que los mediterráneos habían preparado en la tarde y el café que la belga había traido mientras conversaban amenamente.

Belgica y Romano se dirigían miradas durante la conversación. Miradas que para el país de la pasión no pasaron desapercibidas. Siempre había visto claro que había algo entre esos dos. Pero eran muy timidos para declarse. Suspiro pensando lo lindo que eran.

En una parte de la conversación, el español se fue de la mesa con la excusa de llamar a Rusia. La mesa se quedo en un tenso silencio donde ambas naciones tenían las mejillas sonrojadas. Ambos con las tazas de ese café tan delicioso que había traido Belgica.

-E-Esto…Bel…

La chica levanto la mirada de la mesa, que por alguna razón la había parecido tan interesante.

-T-tu…tu a mi….maldicion…

La rubio rio un poco por lo colorado que estaba el menor. Antonio desde detrás de las cortinas animaba a su pequeño italiano a que se declarase sin que ninguno se enterara.

-¡Tu a mi me gustas mucho!-gritó al final el poseedor del rizo

-Tu a mi también Lovino-murmuro la chica levantándose y dándole un beso suave en los labios

Lovino correspondio el beso y noto el flash de una cámara.

-fusososo…

-¡Chigi!

Años mas tarde en el pasillos del hospital, se encontraba Lovino dando vueltas por el pasillo. En el banco estaban el macho patatas y sus familiares a los que el latino no estaba prestando atención. Solo esperaba que saliera Belgica con su hijo o hija.

-Tardan mucho, maldicion-murmuro Lovino

-Estoy deseando ver a mis bisnietecitos-dijo Roma

Por fin salio una enfermera, tanto Romano como Alemania se acercaron a ella.

-Ha sido un niño-dijo la enfermera

-¿De quien?-preguntaron los dos a la vez

-El señor Vargas-dijo la enfermera

-Te gane macho patatas-dijo Romano antes de entrar a ver a su mujer

Cuando entro Belgica estaba con un bultito en los brazos. Cuando lo vio le sonrio y le hizo gesto para que se acercara a la cama.

El latino obedecio y vio a su pequeño hijo. Tenia el pelo rubio como la madre pero con un rizo como el suyo sobresaliendo de entre el pelo. Tenia el ceño fruncido en una mueca que sus padres les parecia simplemente adorable, dejando ver sus ojos verdes.

-Es como un angel-murmuro Lovino sentandose en la cama

-Si y por eso ya tengo nombre-le acaricia la mejilla al infante-Angelo..

-Angelo Vargas, me gusta-dijo sonriendo levemente el italiano-la republica suritalianabelga

Lovino se acerco a su esposa sellando sus labios con los suyos mientras su pequeño Angelo miraba la escena frunciendo mas el ceño.

...

Hacia siglos que no escribia, siento tardar tanto, pero no me venian ideas y no queria estropear el fic con historias tontas :3

**: ** UsaxUk son muy lindos~, los dos juntitos aunque se lleven mal a veces. Charlie y Sasha ya eran asi de pequeños, fastidiar al americano cueste lo que cueste XDD

**Tengocuentaynoseusarla T.T : **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo y siento haber tardado tanto en subir T^T

**AliceIggyKirkland: ** Claro, Francis e Ivan tenian razon y Albert se ha convertido en el universo del yankee ^^

**Tresa Lorinaitis : **dos hijos muy particulares XD, seguro que te llevas bien con ellos y todo aunque se peleen. Sasha debera conocer algun dia a su hermanastro aunque no sepa quien es de verdad~

**Merlina-Vulturi: **Aqui esta la continuacion, siento haber tardado

Poco a poco ire subiendo el resto de fic, el del gakuen esta casi acabado asi que estara colgado la semana que viene creo :3 de nuevo perdon por la tardanza.

Proximo capitulo: ¿Erik o los mellizos suecofineses?


End file.
